A common issue with pressure only feedback for hydraulic aircraft brake control is a phenomenon referred to as “Brake Fill.” Brake fill is the period where a valve assembly is supplying fluid to an actuator before the actuator has established sufficient fluid volume to start building pressure in the hydraulic system. During brake fill there is no palpable feedback from pressure to identify when contact will be made. Brake fill may therefore compromise controller performance.